Undecided
by FaeryWisher
Summary: An Akudemy Fanfiction. Demyx is the new kid and no one except for Axel and Zexion thinks he can do anything for himself.
1. Chapter 1

This one is going to take me a while to finish getting up. I have almost three chapters so far! WHOOT! You are going to see many twists throughout this story. I am warning you now, there is some Yaoi, so if you don't like, go away. I need help on a title though.

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Organization members nor do i own Kingdom Hearts in any way shape or form, but if i did......*evil laughter*:)

Kay: Have fun and enjoy!

Axel: have fun getting the next stuff up, Kay!

Kay: I'm sure I will....... *more evil laughter* :)

Standing on the beach, caught by the sight of the heart-shaped moon shining on the waves. The sky is a musky blue and my mind wanders. It wanders back to when my family was whole, before I ran away, before the insanity stopped. I shudder, touching the scar on my forearm where I had been hit on that dangerous night. I knew I should not go out, but I could not resist seeing the stars and the moon shining on an ocean almost exactly the same as this one. It brought back horrible memories..... I start walking toward the shack on the hill overlooking the ocean. I check my watch. 11:00. _Crap! I'm late! I have to go back, NOW_, I think to myself, _VI will kill me if I'm not there for my lessons on poetry. _I start walking back toward the castle. _I won't go to the shack tonight_, I decide. Zexion, I think his name is, is catching me up on the works of Shakespeare.

They all think I'm dumb, don't think I can spell and think that I can't do math. Especially VII. What they don't know is the fact that, if given the chance, I could prove to be one of the smartest in the Organization. I may be one of the youngest, but that is no reason to think I can't do anything....... trying to crush my self esteem will do nothing.

As I near the castle, I hear a voice shout my name. _Dang it! He sent Vexen. He realized that I was late and sent Vexen to find me. And of course vexen found me, because he's the only one who knows that I take walks on the beach at night....... Dang.... _Another shout stopped my mental babbling. It was Saiix, the Superior's "favourite". He gets on my nerves sometimes, but I guess that most times I return the favour. For VI to send two people to find me was not like him. I bet that IV just wanted to embarrass me by subtly letting my secret slip to VII by leading him here when I told him that if he ever needed to find me, to come alone, but what does he do? He brings someone along!

I grumble and start walking up the stairs quickly. I hear the Heartless rustling in the bushes, waiting, watching. I reach the top of the stairs out of breath with VII laughing at me. His blue hair fell over his shoulders and his golden eyes glowed with mockery in the moonlight.

"Zexion is waiting to begin your lessons, dumbdumbDemyx." VII said loudly. IV looked at him with a look of 'WTF' on his face and they both broke down laughing. I was so angry that I thought I would burst at the sight of those two. I walked away before anyone could get hurt, which most likely would have been Saix.

On my way back I was met by Axel, who walked by my side and tried to comfort me. I wiped my cheek and realized they had tear stains along with smaller tears trailing down them. Axel wiped a tear off of my cheek as he turned me to face him.

His unnaturally bright green eyes sparked with fire as he quietly growled, "WHO DID THIS TO YOU?!?"

"It's nothing........Aku?" I asked warrily, "how come they've all got ot be so mean to me?"

"Aw Dem." Axel pulled me into him and I went limp and proceeded to start sobbing into his shirt.

"Come on you. We've gotta get to Zeku. He's bound to be pissed, we're both late. Besides, I know how much poetry cheers you up." he took my hand in his and we teleported off to the classroom.

Poetry has to be the best part of my entire day, other than the time we have off from classes. It's the one of the only times I get to be near the perfect flame haired pyromancer, my beloved Aku. We reached the classroom, in no time at all, to find Zexion waiting for us.

"Where have you two been?" demanded Zexion, "you're almost fifteen minutes LATE!"

"Demyx had some trouble with IV and VII. He was alone and on his way here when I found him. I was on my way here as well and i figured that we should go together?" Axel said tentatively. Zexion's aqua eyes glittered with distrust at what Axel had told him. Even while distrusting Axel, he saw how red and puffy my eyes were and the stern blunette caved slightly.

"Alright. come on in and let's get started." Zexion ushered us into the classroom and imediately launched into one of his seemingly-four-hour lectures.

Demyx: Zexion's lectures aren't that long! Are they....?

Axel: Yes Dem, they are. Got it memorized?

Kay: Ok, Axel. You can stop with the "Got it memorized?" stuff now. It's kinda getting old.

Axel: It will never get old.... *glare*

Kay: I'm scared now...... anyways, Chapter 2 will be up soon. Still need help with a title. Please R&R!!!!


	2. Chapter 2

_Me: Yay! Second chapter! Sorry it took so long to get it up guys. I've been really busy lately what with my new boyfriend and all, so I hope y'all enjoy! Sorry that it's a little shorter than the last one. I tried, but there's only so much description you can fit into one chapter! :D_

_Fae: Don't worry about it Ayana. They enjoyed the last one! _

_Disclaimer: I do not own any specific characters from kingdom hearts or final fantasy. All characters belong to Square Enix and Disney. All plot though, belongs to me. :)_

` When it rains it is harder for Demyx to concentrate, so hearing the soft pitter-patter of the rain on the roof all throughout the class made him long to be outside. He wanted to be outside so bad that he started to zone off enough that Zexion had to yell at him a couple of times, after which he would concentrate for a while, then zone off again. What no one except Axel seems to understand about him though, is that when he zones off he rarely looses touch with the information being presented. It's more like he retaines more information when his brain is partially active somewhere else. Playing with his pencil, or drawing some abstract pattern on a sheet of graph paper usually eased the itch for his hands to do something and help him concentrate better.

When everyone got released from Zexion's class, Axel and Demyx immediately locked eyes, sharing the same idea. They planned to go where they always went in the hour break they had between this class and the next; Radient Gardens. Demyx had recently been down there, looking around, and found a small hidden pathway, behind which he could hear cerulean waves crashing against large rocks. He wanted to show Axel this new place and the beauty of the cliffs that lay there; to share with him this special place beside the sea. The hidden place, that no one had bothered to even mention nor care for. The grasses grew long and the cliffs were sheer. The only notice that anyone had ever been there was the small bench about 20 ft from the edge of the cliff where the wind blew strong.

They met up by the door to the classroom and Axel slipped his hand into the blonde male's, lacing his long fingers into his, as the other couple of students pushed their way through the door. Demyx smiled up at him and felt his, no-heart was it, tug softly in his chest at the slight blush on the taller male's cheeks and the intensity of his emerald green eyes.

Dem tugged on Axel's hand slightly in a silent gesture for him to follow. The smaller blonde walked him to the Radient Garden gate and stopped abruptly earning a worried look from the taller flame-haired male.

"What is it Dem," he asked, getting more worried by the second as Dem's far off gaze deepened.

"Beyond these gates," he started softly, "there is a secret place. A place no other soul must know about. I'm going to show you this, but you aren't allowed to bring ANYONE," Demyx said the word with force to make his point, "else here. Got it," he asked, his eyes filled with excitement and wanting to protect his secret haven from outsiders. This was going to be their spot now.

"Got it, Dem. I promise I wouldn't ever bring anyone here," he pulled the blonde in and hugged him close in reasurance of his promise. Dem really wanted to stay like that, but he also really wanted to show Aku this place so he stepped out of his arms and pulled open the gate.

"Okay then, come with me," He said, pulling Axel through the now open gates and into the lamp-lit garden.


End file.
